Love and Pain
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violent and terrifying nightmare? Jacob Black loved Emmett Cullen but will Emmett's brother Edward be able to show him what real love is and save him from this nightmare?
1. How It All Started

**Summary: **Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violent and terrifying nightmare? Jacob Black loved Emmett Cullen but will Emmett's brother Edward be able to show him what real love is and save him from this nightmare?

**Love and Pain**

Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violent and terrifying nightmare? I wish that I could give you the right answer for this one and tell you just how you can rid yourself of such evil, but I can't. In fact I'm still struggling with the decisions that brought me to this point and turned my life into the living hell that it is today.

It all started the day I met my husband Emmett Cullen. We met at a college party that was being thrown by his fraternity. I was a freshman and biology student at Washington State University. He was a senior there, set to graduate soon with his degree in sports medicine. I hate to sound cliché but it truly was love at first sight, at least it was for me anyway. I noticed him the second I entered the party with my best friend Bella. She was the best friend a guy could ask for and once she received an invite from her girlfriend Alice, she instantly thought to bring me along. At first I said no, not ready to deal with the jocks and the frat boys and the fact that I was still a bit closeted, as far as the student body was concerned, I was afraid that I would out myself by becoming arosed by all of those hot guys bunched together in one room. But Bella had insisted and told me that I was being silly. So, I finally broke down and caught a ride with them to the party.

Once I got there I felt like a fish out of water. Everyone was so freaking happy, drunk or deep into many of the debates and conversations that were going on in every corner of the room. I sighed and found myself a quiet spot and took a moment to survey the room. I had always been known as the shy guy, the one who stood off to the side with a drink in his hand and watched everyone else have fun. But that night, an angel had sent me the man of my dreams in the form of the 6'5" football player who happened to be Alice's older brother. Once I caught sight of him I couldn't help but stare. After a few minutes had passed, he must have felt my gaze upon him because he looked up suddenly, and began to search the room in order to find the person who's attention was focused on his every move.

That's when we locked eyes.

I had never felt so much tension in my life. I just knew that he was going to walk over to me and kick the "queers" ass for lusting after him. With every step that he took, my heart beat sped up to that of an wild animals who was running through the wilderness frantically. I was practially shaking as my breath caught in my throat as he stopped in front of me. I just prayed that his friends wouldn't join in and hurt me even more than he was about to.

This is not to say that I'm some puny kid that was going to lay on the floor in a ball and allow the assault to just take place without getting a few hits in myself. I was 6'2" with almost as much muscle mass as the football player but I was a little smaller than him. Now add that to the fact that he was a part time martial arts instructor and held a black belt and yours truly was in some seriously deep shit. However, I was shocked when he stood in front of me wearing a smile and extending his hand for me to shake as he introduced himself.

We talked for a while about school and sports as well as our likes and dislikes. The longer the conversations went on, the harder I fell for the man with the boyish grin and deep dimples. I smiled and laughed at his jokes all the while hoping like hell that he was playing for my team. He was handsome, charming and extremely rich which appealed very much to this poor boy who grew up on a reservation. At first I thought that he was straight as an arrow. In fact, everything about this man screamed "straight as fuck" from his muscular form, to his no nonsense attitude to his love for cars and all things sports related especially football, hockey and of course martial arts and kickboxing. Needless to say you wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

Something that I would discover the hard way later on in our relationship.

As the night progressed he introduced me to the members of his football team and to my surprise, they weren't all asshole like I thought they would be. We talked, played a little pool and kidded around a bit. It was awesome, I felt like part of the team.

After a while Bella and Alice let me know that they were leaving. When I went to say goodbye to Emmett and the rest of the guys, he told me that I could stay and that he would drop me off later if I did. I told him that I wasn't sure because I had work in the morning and it was already pretty late, but he promised that he would drop me off in an hour or two so, it wouldn't make that much of a difference. When I hesitated, he leaned in close and whispered that he would make it worth my while.

I froze and stared back at him, uncertain whether or not I should take the jock up on his offer. Sure he was hot, but I've heard way too many horror stories about gay guys getting set up by straight boys only to have their asses handed to them (and not in a good way) once they're true sexual orientation was discovered. If I were smart, I would have left and never spoken another word to him but I wasn't. I really liked someone for the first time in a long time since my ex-boyfriend Paul, and I didn't want to walk away from Emmett only to wonder what if. So, I said goodnight to the girls as they waved over their shoulders with Bella making kissing noises. I smirk and roll my eyes as she and Alice linked hands to a chorus of hoots and hollers from the guys in the room.

That night Emmett drove me home and walked me to my dorm room. Once we reached the door I extended my hand to him and thanked him for an awesome party and for brining me home. He shook my hand for a second and then the next thing I knew he had his body pressed into mine and my back was up against my door. He looked into my eyes and smirked as my cock picked that moment to come to life, fighting against the confinements of my jeans only to press into his thigh. I didn't know what to do.

Should I yell at him and push him off me? Or should I kiss him and hope like hell that he wasn't just fucking with me?

During my momentary distraction, the jock took advantage of the situation and crashed our lips together. They were soft and comforting but his movements were forceful and dominating. He licked the slit of my lips asking for permission to enter but I was so shocked I couldn't register just what the hell was going on. So instead of waiting for me to snap out of my trance, he bit my lip and thrust his tongue into my mouth as I gasped in pain. One of his hands gripped my hip, almost painfully, while the other was placed on the back of my head as he forced himself deeper into me.

I don't remember how long we stayed that way. I also couldn't tell you when or how I managed to open the door to my room, or how we ended up naked on my bed. What I can tell you is that Emmett was a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom. He instantly took charge, holding my hands above my head and placing himself on top of me. I was so young and inexperienced that I didn't dare say a word about how much it hurt when he entered me so roughly. I just held my breath and told myself to go with it and that I should be happy that someone like him would even want to touch someone like me.

It's not that I considered myself ugly or anything like that, but Emmett was a God here. He was perfect, he was rich, he was popular, he was everything that I wanted to be and more. When he was done I was surprised that he didn't just get dressed and leave. Instead he spooned up behind me, encircling my waist with one of his large, muscular arms and kissed me goodnight. He also told me that he had been watching me since the day I visited the school the year before when I was deciding whether or not I wanted to attend Washington State. He said, that he was very happy when he saw me at the party that night, and he was even more grateful when I flirted back with him and accepted his advances. He also joked, saying that I was his now and that he was never gonna let me go, that he wouldn't allow me to leave his side or his bed. I told him to stop being an ass and go to sleep, but deep down I was trying not to get too happy about his declaration. Did he really like me that much? Would he be willing to tell the world that I was his? I really hoped so and that night, I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

The next day I awoke to an empty bed. I wasn't shocked that Emmett wasn't there but I have to admit, I was a little disappointed. I took a shower and got dressed for work. I hated working at that crappy ass bookstore but my night had been so perfect that nothing could ruin my day. As the hours dragged on all I could think about was Emmett. It was a Saturday and I wondered what he was doing. Was he at football practice? Was he studying (yeah right)? Was he teaching one of his classes? Was he somewhere just laying around thinking about me? I smiled at the thought. I couldn't believe that I had slept with the quarterback of the football team on the first night that I met him and now, I was sitting here daydreaming about him like some pathetic little school girl. I had to chill out and fast.

At that moment a cute guy entered the store and asked for my help. As we're talking about books and Native American history he begins to flirt with me. I smile and flirt back, after all I was a single guy and with the end of the semester and summer right around the corner, I was looking for a nice little summer fling. Who knows, maybe I would be able to find myself an actual boyfriend instead of stalking Emmett and dwelling on our one night stand. Besides, he was going to graduate soon and there's no way he would want to date some 19 year old college boy when he was getting ready to start his career.

The guy in front of me introduced himself as Mike. He was a sophomore who was studying computer science and wanted to start his own company once he was finished with school. We talked for a little while before he leaned over and touched my arm. He then asked me if I wanted to go out on a date sometime. I was about to answer him, when I was pushed backwards and almost knocked to the ground. I look up to find Mike laying on the floor holding his jaw and one very pissed off Emmett glaring at me. I have never seen anyone look as angry as he did in that moment. He yelled at me and accused me of cheating on him with random nobodies like "him" gesturing at Mike. I told him that I was sorry and that I didn't know that he had meant what he said the night before. I also told him that I could get in trouble for what he just did to a customer and that he needed to leave, and I would talk to him later. He shook his head, refusing to leave me alone. He then grabbed a chair and sat by the register until I got off work.

When I closed the store, we got in his car and headed towards the dorms. I became nervous when he didn't speak one single word. I was going to yell at him and demand to know what he was thinking when he attacked Mike, but I didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. In fact, I still liked him very much even after his outburst. Maybe I deserved the silent treatment, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

Before I had the chance to say anything we pulled into the parking lot. He looked over at me and smiled. He told me to pack a bag and that we were going to a hotel for the evening and spend some time alone together. I was excited to hear this. Maybe he wasn't that angry with me, maybe we would have a chance to start over. That night we went to dinner and a movie. It was so much fun. Turns out, we had the same taste in movies as well as food. He even apologized for his actions earlier and promised to make it up to me. He also asked me to be his boyfriend so there would be no further confusion about where our relationship stood. We were moving so fast but I was so happy to be with someone like him that I didn't think twice about it or how possessive he was. That night we made love for the first time. He was so gentle and loving unlike the night he took my virginity. It was like the man that showed up at my job earlier that day had disappeared. I was grateful for this and I prayed that he would never show up again.

During the months that followed we had a lot of fun together. He was always so attentive to my needs. Whatever I wanted he made sure that I got it. When I had gotten food poisoning he took care of me. Often we would work out together at the gym, go on long hikes through the mountains, go out to dinner and sporting events, you name it we did it. And it was great that we didn't have to hide our relationship. His team mates knew that he was gay and so did Alice and his parents. Everyone was so happy for us and life couldn't get any better.

Graduation came around all too quickly for him. He said that he had been offered a job in L.A and that his parents had brought him a house there. I was so sad that I broke down and cried. I begged him not to leave me. He smiled at me and said that he wasn't going to. He told me that I could come live with him, and he would take care of me until I could enroll at U.C.L.A. I wanted to take him up on his offer so badly but I wasn't sure if that was something I should do. I knew that Emmett loved me and that he would take care of me, but we had only known each other for three months. Was I ready to seriously commit to him? I was so young, could I really handle being so far away from my family and friends? Could I trust Emmett enough to place my life firmly in the palm of his hands?

I weighed the pros and cons of such a decision for days until I decided to throw caution to the wind and follow my heart and my man to L.A. When I told Emmett he couldn't have been happier. We packed my things, grabbed my transcripts and hit the road. I just knew that things were going to be perfect. Emmett and I were starting our lives together and we were going to live by our own rules. There was nothing in this world that we couldn't face as long as we had each other.

I was wrong.

At first, things were great. Emmett made a lot of money with his new business and he also had inherited a lot of money from his grandfather. So we were very well off.

Our house was huge. I had never been in a place so big before, and now I living in a mansion with enough room to fit the entire population of the reservation in it.

Not only did we live the good life, but we shopped at the best stores and ate at the most expensive and upscale restaurants in L.A. I tried my best not to gawk at all of the celebrities that we came into contact with not only at these upper class eateries but at the parties we threw for Emmett's clients. We were on top of the world.

That's when Emmett's behavior started to change.

Every time I spoke about returning to school Emmett's expression would turn dark and he would tell me that he was more than capable of taking care of us and that I didn't need to go back to school. I told him that I didn't want to life off of him for the rest of my life and that I wanted to return to school so that we could be equals in our relationship. That way, the both of us would be contributing to our lifestyle and whatever else needed to be taken care of. He told me that I was being ridiculous. That I had been watching too much television and it was starting to mess with my head. However, the next time I brought it up, we were at a dinner with a few friends. One of the ladies talked about how she was returning to school to finish up her bachelors degree in psychology. I smiled, thinking that if Emmett heard this, then he would consider letting me return to school as well. I then made a remark about how I couldn't wait to return to school myself and how excited I was to earn my degree, that way Emmett wouldn't have to carry the household by himself. I turned my head to look at him and I couldn't help but notice how he tensed up and began to squeeze my thigh under the table. His grip was so rough that I winced in pain. He glared at me out of the corner of his eye and applied even more pressure. I was confused. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong. All I wanted to do was be independent and do something productive with my life. Was that so bad?

The car ride home was silent and I couldn't help but flash back to that day two years ago when we drove home from the bookstore after the Mike incident. This time his gaze didn't falter. When we pulled up to the house he didn't turn to me and smile like he had before. Instead he exited the car and slammed the door. He must have noticed that I hadn't moved yet so he walked over to my side and pulled the door open and told me to come on. I unfastened my seatbelt and he took me by the arm and dragged me up the front steps and flung me inside. I immediately stormed up the stairs towards our bedroom. I didn't know what was wrong with him but worse yet, I didn't know what he was going to do next.

Seconds later he enters the room and I turn around to face him. I asked him what was wrong with him and why he had hurt me back at the restaurant. His answer came in the form of a punch in the face. The force knocked me on my ass. I tried to shake it off as I looked up at him from my position on the ground, the taste of my own blood covering my tongue. He then yelled at me. Calling me an ungrateful bastard. He said that he's work hard to take care of me and how I was disrespecting him in front of his friends, employees and clients, making it look as if he couldn't afford to take care of us. I flinched at his words. I hadn't meant to embarrass him. I didn't mean to hurt the one person who loved me and had done so much for me. Maybe school wasn't that important. Emmett did have more than enough money to last us a lifetime and he was more than able to afford our lifestyle.

He sits on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands and I crawl over to him and place myself between his legs. I kiss him on the top of his head and I apologize. I tell him that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to upset him. He looks at me, the intensity in his eyes made me shrink back. He says nothing as he stands, towing over me as I stay on my knees before him. He takes off his clothes until there's nothing shielding his beautiful body from my sight. He tells me to stand up and strip. I obey him and quickly discard my clothing until I'm as naked as he is. He kisses me roughly and tells me to lay down on my stomach. Again I follow his orders like a good little solider, resting my head on the pillow and placing my arms underneath it. I can feel him as he climbs on top of me. He kisses his way up my back until he reaches my ear. He whispers that he's sorry but I still have to be taught a lesson. I have no idea what he's talking about until he forcefully enters me without preparation. I scream out in pain and free my hands from beneath the pillow, bringing them towards my back, trying to push him away from me. I beg him to stop as he pants heavily into my ear, his voice harsh and venomous. He declares that he owns me, that I will be punished every time that I disappoint or disrespect him. He tells me that no one will ever love me as much as he does. He then threatens me, telling me that if I try to leave him he will kill me and the authorities would never find my body. At that point I was crying hysterically and I could feel the blood seeping from my hole. The pain was crippling and I could no longer move. I bury my face in the pillow and go limp, allowing him to do with me what he pleased while praying that this nightmare would come to an end soon. He came in me with a scream of my name before collapsing onto my back.

His body felt heavy and it became hard for me to breathe but I wasn't about to complain for fear of being hurt again. When he finally gained some strength he laid at my side and pulled me into him. I could feel his hot sweaty chest on my back and his heavy, large arm against my stomach. I wanted to scream and run from this place but I was scared. If I knew anything about Emmett, I knew that he was a man of his word and that he would, if given the chance, follow through on his threat to kill me if I even thought about escaping him. So I laid there in his arms and cried myself to sleep.

Two days later he tells me that he has a surprise for me. He says that he loves me, and that we were going to be together forever and since he didn't want me to have to worry about money, or having to pull my own weight, he asked me to marry him. He wanted me to remain in the house, taking on the role of being a "kept" man. And like the fool in love that I am, I said yes.

One month later we got married in small ceremony with a few friends and our family members there to support us.

That was six months ago and things have only gotten worse. I have been beaten several times but yet I can't leave him. Part of it is because I'm afraid of what he will do to me if I tried to leave him, the other part is due to the fact that no matter what he does to me, no matter how badly he treats me, I still love him. I know that every time he beats me and apologizes and tells me that he loves me, he's lying to me. Maybe I just love the way he lies. Maybe I've loved him for so long that I don't know how to be without him. Should I just throw our love away? Some would say that I should but I can't. I won't. Not yet. Not until I know for sure that he's lost to me forever. So for now, I will stay and endure because I love him that much. This may be a sad confession but it's the truth.

In fact, as I fill you in on my mellow drama, my now husband has come home from a night out with the boys, drunk and yelling my name.

"Jacob! Jacob! Where the hell are you? You better not be fucking anyone in my bed you whore! Is it Mike? Is he up there with you? Has he found you again? Does he know that you're mine now? Answer me Jacob! Don't make me have to come looking for you!"

I close my eyes and try not to cry. I knew how this was going to end. I pick myself up from the living room chair and come out to face him.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone beside you Emmett. You know that I love you and I would never let another man so much as touch me."

He smiles at me and staggers over in my direction before roughly taking me into his arms and kissing me. I flinch, tasting the alcohol on his breath. It was disgusting but I knew better than to pull away from him.

When he finally brakes the kiss he pulls my hair, my head snapping back until I'm forced to look up at him.

"And if you know what's good for you, you never will." He smiles.

"Now go upstairs, take off your clothes and stick that tight ass of yours up into the air for me." He says releasing my hair and slapping me on the ass.

I walk up the stairs with him close behind as I take off my shirt and toss it to the side as we enter the bedroom. I then shed the rest of my clothing before climbing onto the bed, getting on all fours, and waiting for him.

I grip the sheets and brace myself for what's to come. On other nights, when he wasn't angry with me, sex with Emmett was wonderful but when he was drunk or angry he didn't give a shit about my pleasure or comfort. He just cared about hurting me and getting off.

He entered me in one swift thrust and I muffle my screams with the pillow. He pounds into me fast, hard and deep. I could feel every bit of him stretching my hole and shredding my skin, the friction and that lack of perpetration making me bleed, a feeling that was sadly becoming familiar to me. It didn't help that he was nine inches long and two inches thick. On most days that was a good thing but not today. Today he was Eric not Emmett. A while ago I had created a way for me to distinguish the man that I loved from the bastard that enjoyed hurting me. So I gave his alter ego the name Eric and right now I was on the receiving end of a lot of pain thanks to him.

"Yeah, that's it, take every fucking inch baby." He moans as he slams in and out of me.

"Tell me that you love it. Tell me how good it feels to have a man like me inside of you."

I try to hold back my sobs and slow my breathing in order to answer him.

"I love it baby. You feel so good. Please don't stop." I say as he speeds up, nearing his end.

I grip the sheets harder. It felt as if someone had poured liquid fire into my ass as I scream.

"Oh God." I say begging him to take away my pain.

It's amazing that no matter how many times we make love, or how many times he roughly takes me, that I never get used to the feeling. It always feels as if my hole goes right back into a virgin like tightness whenever he's done with me. It's torturous. At least on the days where he takes his time it feels nice but not today. All I want is for him to finish with me so the pain will lessen. It never goes away until two or three days after an attack like this, but at least it slows down to a dull ache.

For that much I am greatful.

I feel as if I'm about to pass out when he finally comes inside me, his hot liquid shooting into my body. When I know that he's done I collapse onto my stomach and turn away from him. I don't want him to see me crying. Lucky for me, he's too exhausted to talk or to even apologize for being so rough. Instead he lays his head on my shoulder, throws his arm across my back and covers both of my legs with one of his, trapping me, before he falls asleep.

I gaze into the moonlight just beyond our thin curtains. It was full and bright and illuminated everything in the room except the bed where Emmett and I lay together. I find it ironic that we were in the only area of the room that was covered in darkness. Maybe it was because of the way that we lived. Maybe it was because of the life that was being drained from my body everyday that Eric made an appearance. I don't know but one thing was for certain. I was either going to pull Emmett from the darkness, or drown in it with him.

The choice was mine to make.

I just hope that when the moment presented it's self, that I would be strong enough to choose wisely…


	2. A Day At The Office

**Summary: **Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violet and terrifying nightmare? Jacob Black loved Emmett Cullen but will Emmett's brother Edward be able to show him what real love is and save him from this nightmare?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I really enjoy reading your feedback and I hope that I get just as many if not more on this chapter. Also, I forgot to add that this is AU and that everyone is human. Again, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Love and Pain**

"Babe, babe, wake up. Come on, open your eyes for me sexy. Please."

I hear his beautifully, deep, lust filled voice pulling me out of my slumber as I slowly awaken. I sigh heavily and keep my eyes closed just a little while longer, preparing myself for another day of carefully spoken words and treading lightly on Mr. Cullen's ego.

So far, it sounds as if Emmett was the person in charge today and if I was lucky, this persona would stay around for the next twenty four hours, keeping Eric and his cruel intentions far away from me.

I turn towards him slightly and I know that his face, is less than an inch from mine as I feel his breath whisk lightly across my features. The smell of mint hanging lightly in the air.

His hand wonders down my chest, caressing the flesh beneath his fingertips. A moment later his lips find my neck, laying kisses along the path to my jaw line. I knew that he wanted to have his way with me again and as long as he was making me feel so damn good I wasn't about to complain. I missed this side of him and I knew that I had to take advantage of a good thing while it lasted.

A small set of shivers run through me as he gently nibbles on hot spot, pushing the button that stirred the passion and lust deep within me. His large hand finds my semi-erect manhood at the same time and I slowly begin to lose control.

I moan lustfully while still keeping my eyes closed. My hips sway upwards without much guidance from me, obviously loving the touch and skilled hands of my husband. I hated him for what he was able to do to me especially after the way he had treated me just a few short hours ago.

"Good morning handsome." He whispers into my ear as his hand continues to stroke me.

I smile in acknowledgement as I allow my eyes to finally open.

The room was grey and the sky was pouring down rain, hitting the earth below hard in a chorus of steady taps. The sound soothes me and sets a romantic mood for our early morning romp.

As I lower my hips I connect with the mattress once again. In that instant, I'm reminded of the events that took place the night before. I wince, and let out a groan despite my best efforts to remain silent and focus solely on the pleasure that he was providing me. I inhale slowly and exhale with the same amount of force in an attempt to forget about the pain.

His lips soon meet mine and our tongues dance together, our movements soft and tender as I reach my full length. I whimper when he breaks our contact. He then pulls back and smiles at me before looking down towards the lower half of my body. I watch him as he watches his own movements along my shaft. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. It was almost as if he was enjoying what he was doing, almost as much as I was enjoying the sensations that were ripping through my body. He then bites his lip before covering it in the pinkness of his tongue as he licks his lips seductively. His eyes clouded over with lust for me as he moves down my body, his arm covering my torso as he licks the wetness of my tip.

I find myself thrusting off the bed, begging him to allow me entrance into the warmth of his mouth but yet I'm forced to wait. His hands move quickly to my hips, holding me firmly in place, denying me any pleasure beyond what he was willing to give. He then takes his time licking up and down the shaft, teasing me but I accept this and allow him to set the pace. After all everything in our life together was about Emmett's need to have control and I learned a long time ago to sit back, shut my fucking mouth and let him have it.

Soon he picks up a nice rhythm. I'm in ecstasy as he takes almost the full length down his throat and swallows hard around me. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he continues to work his magic. He then picks up speed, his cheeks pulling inward creating a vacuum like suction that has me seeing stars. I'm fisting the sheets and moaning in delight as I come closer to the finish line. However, I grunt and suck my teeth in frustration when he releases me and kisses his way back up my body.

"Damn it babe. Why did you stop?" I question wanting to sound annoyed. Instead, it comes out in nothing more than a whisper as he attacks my right nipple with his tongue while his fingers, pinch and tease the left.

When he has me withering beneath him he once again he pulls back, his dimples showing as he smiles down at me.

He then leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Because I want to be inside you when you come for me. I like how hard your sugar walls contract and milks my cock until there's nothing left. I also love the look on your face at the exact moment your orgasm rips through you. The way you shake and scream my name, everything about it is sexy as fuck. And I want to experience that, right now."

The sound of his voice and words that he has spoken makes my cock twitch in desperate need. His voice was so deep and laced with pure sex, that I couldn't wait to give him what he wanted. What we both wanted.

I'm so shock and paralyzed with desire that I barely notice when he moves to lay at my side.

When I don't move he pulls my arm, grabbing my attention.

"Saddle me up baby. It's time to go for a ride."

He doesn't have to tell me twice as I grab some lube from the nightstand draw. I kiss him on the lips before I pour the gel like substance into my hand and rub it on his cock. He's moaning and bucking into my hand as I work him every so gently, being sure to coat every inch of his masterpiece. When I'm done I quickly put some on my entrance. It soothes the damaged, burning skin and I hope that it doesn't hurt too badly when he enters me.

Once I'm finished I straddle his lap and connect our lips together for another long, breath taking kiss and I don't pull away as I slowly lower myself onto him. I grunt a little in discomfort but it hurts a lot less than I thought it would. I continue down carefully until I'm stretched and filled with every inch of him.

I break the kiss as I place both hands on the headboard and begin to roll my hips back and forth while Emmett worked his hips upwards beneath me.

Instead of riding him fast and hard, I keep up my slow and steady pace. It was my way of giving my body time to adjust not only his size, but the fact that my ass was being invade for the second time in less than eight hours.

I could tell by his breathing that he was hating it and enjoying it at the same time. His grip on my hips and the way he pulled at me indicated that he was fighting the urge to slam into me and take control. He may have been a little aggravated but at least at this pace he would be able to enjoy the feeling of having each muscle in my anus massage his cock. Don't get me wrong, fast and hard is sexy when done right, but I miss making love to him. So whenever the opportunity for me to do so came along, I took full advantage of it.

In the throws of passion I lean over and kiss him with so much fire, so much passion that I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

I loved this man and I wanted to show him just how much, even if that show of affection set both of our bodies on fire. I could have held off a little longer but his raspy moans and gasp interrupts us, his lips departing from mine as our pleasure censors shoot up a notch. This felt so good, but the second that I shift my weight, just a bit, his steel pole finds my prostate and the sound of my own groans bounce off the walls around us. That's when I pick up my speed, our skin slapping together loudly as I ride him faster and harder.

"Mmm, yes, that's it baby. Ahh fuck." I heard Emmett's deep voice cry out from below.

"Ahh, mmm, damn you feel so good. I'm so close, so close." I grunt out as I step closer to the edge, knowing that I was going finish soon.

Emmett's strong, large hand then grips my aching hardness and pumps it in time with the movement of my hips. I hear his harsh, jagged breaths slowly become a loud, fierce growl and I knew that he was as close as I was.

I could feel the tingling in my gut and my body started to convulse, my eyes disapearing into the back of my head the force of my climax hits me hard. An inhuman like groan spills from me as the massive man beneath me screams my name. His pelvis rises sharply with an almost painful force, impaling me on his full length, assaulting my prostate until I collapse from exhaustion, my body unable to take any more as his hot liquid fills me and I lay on his chest in a mess of my own making. He instantly flips us over, so that I'm now on my back and his body is pinning mine down. My hands travel up and down the bulging muscles on his back as once again we're kissing, our bodies sweaty and hot from the work out we just gave each other. We stay this way until our breathing and heart rates return to normal.

We sit in silence for a while, basking in our afterglow.

Growing tired of the quiet, I get up to shower and dress. I get as far as removing the covers from my body and partially raising my torso off of the bed, when Emmett reaches out a hand and grabs my arm.

"Stay here." He orders.

I quickly obey, stilling my movements.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you babe."

I sigh. I'm well aware of what he's about to say. However this doesn't stop me from listening.

He pulls me into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know that I didn't mean what I said last night, right? I was just screwing around with you. You know how I am when I get shit faced."

"Yeah I know." I speak in a low voice and careful to avoid eye contact.

He huffs and I try not to flinch but I can't help it. So far he's been good but his mood swings were unpredictable. Sometimes he would just talk, other times he would grow agitated and find fault in my answers that didn't seem to be good enough for him.

"What, you don't believe me?" He snaps.

"Of course I believe you babe."

"Good. It's one thing when you do shit to make me hurt you, it's another when I'm being an asshole to you because I'm drunk or having a bad day. So I will make a promise to you that I will reframe from being a dick if you promise not to do anything to piss me off. Deal?"

This sounded so wrong but I would do anything to keep the peace and my body intact.

"Sure dear."

I feel his grip on me tighten and I knew that Eric was fighting hard to make his way to the surface.

His voice was low and laced with mild anger as he spoke.

"I really hope that you're not just saying that to pacify me. You know that I will not tolerate sarcasm when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you Jacob."

I took a small breath and looked up at him and forced a smile upon my lips.

"I didn't mean it like that Emmett. I was just agreeing with what you just said. I know that you're sorry and I know that sometimes I do things to upset you and I have to be punished for my actions. I'm just hoping that we can both work on our issues so that our tempers don't…" I trail off, searching for the right words. "Get out of hand."

I hold my breath until he smiles down at me. I allow myself to exhale and relax knowing that I had spoken the right words. At least this time anyway.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." He says before giving me a kiss and sitting up.

He mimics my early movements and stands up, taking me with him.

"Now that; that's settled, let's take a shower and get dressed. I have to stop by my office and finish up some paperwork, then once I'm done there we're going out to lunch. Perhaps we'll do a little shopping."

"That sounds like fun. But I have a few things that I need to take care of today. So, after I get dressed I'll run a few errands and I'll meet you at your office."

I say following behind him as we enter our master bathroom.

He reaches into the shower and turns on both of the shower heads. With us being two very large men we had to install two shower heads in order for us to actually be able to shower together.

"No, you're coming with me and we'll leave from there. Anything else we'll handle on the way home. I'm sure that you'll be able to do your woman's work when we're finished with our plans."

"I would rather just meet you there babe. It's just easier that way. Then once we're done, we can just head home."

He brings me into the shower and pushes me, lightly up against the wall and captures my lips before pulling back, wearing a serious look on his face. He takes a second to grab a fist full of my hair. He wasn't pulling it roughly or yanking on it but the force was enough to hold my attention.

"No, you're going to do what I tell you to do. Unless you have a…prior engagement. Are you meeting someone today?"

"No, of course not. I just…" I trail off, wanting to plead my case but thinking better of it.

He looks at me, his stare intense as he almost dares me to continue.

"You know what, you're right. We can take care of everything on the way home. No big deal."

He smiles at me.

"Good boy. You know if you keep this up I may have to buy you something pretty and expensive."

"You know that you don't have to buy me Emmett. I'm already yours." I say wrapping an arm around his neck while my other hand caresses his bare wet chest.

He pauses for a moment, his expression is cocky and something else that I can't quite place. Maybe… possessive.

"Yes Jacob my love. You are mine. All. Mine."

* * *

Three hours later I'm sitting in Emmett's office, bored out of my mind and reading yet another muscle and fitness magazine. Although the men in the pictures are very appealing and make my pants tight, I would much rather be outdoors doing something constructive. I hated the days that Emmett made me sit in his office and wait on him. Sure it was nice to see a few football, baseball and basketball players stroll in and out, but I was never one of those people who could stay inside doing nothing for long periods of time. It was in my nature to roam free and be one with nature but with Emmett around, I always found myself on the end of a very short, tight leash.

Unable to sit any longer, I walk over to the window and stare into the pouring rain. My mind drifting back to a moment a few years ago when my ex-boyfriend and I had made out in his car as a storm raged on around us. Neither one of us had any real idea what the hell we were doing, but we damn sure had a lot of fun trying to figure it out.

I laugh out loud at the memory. However my trip down memory lane is interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to face Rosalie, Emmett's secretary. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that most women would die for. I used to tease Emmett every time that he came home from work late, accusing him of stepping out on me with his hot secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

She smiles brightly but the smile never reaches her eyes. From our talks I was familiar with her home life, which, sadly, was a lot like mine. Her husband Sam was a real asshole who verbally and physically abused her on a daily basis. One day she came to work with a black eye and a busted lip. I felt horrible for her as everyone who walked through the door that entire week, stared at her like she was some damn side show freak. It really pissed me off. I knew that I was in an abusive relationship but it didn't happen every day and aside from that, I was a man who was physically able to handle it. My body wouldn't break as easily as hers would. Rose was a woman for God sakes. What kind of man beats up a woman?

"Good morning Rose. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jake?"

She blushes at my words and gives me a wry smile.

"Mr. Cullen doesn't like it when I call you by your first name. He says that you're a married man and that I should respect you enough to address you by the correct title. Besides you're my boss's husband, not one of my friends."

I sigh in frustration before placing a hand on each of her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me Rose. You are most definitely one of my best friends. We have been through a lot together," I say giving her a knowing look "in more ways than one and I will not let anyone to treat our friendship like a some business arrangement or as if we're acquaintances. You are my friend and my friends call me Jake. But I do understand you not wanting to upset your boss so we'll just keep that between us, ok?"

"Ok."

"So tell me, how are things? Is there anything new going on in your life?"

"Actually yes there is something new that I've been blessed with. A little something that will give my life new meaning, something that I've been waiting to happen for a long time now." She says patting her stomach.

I raise an eye brow as her smile widens.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

"Yep. I'm going to be a Mom."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." I say pulling her into a big hug.

"Is Sam happy?"

"Yes, yes he is."

I could tell from the sound of her voice that she wasn't telling me the truth.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

For a moment she has this far away look in her eyes but then she turns back to me sporting a tight smile.

"Well you know that he lost his job last month, so he's a little worried about adding the financial stress of having a child to our already heavy burden. But I told him not to trouble himself with such things. Besides he's a very skilled carpenter. I'm sure he'll find work with another company real soon."

The hope in her voice was killing me but with her husband's bad temper and love for all things that contain alcohol, I doubt that he would ever hold a steady job. At least until he frees himself of his addiction.

"I'm sure he will. Hey, listen, I know that you're not going to want our help but we really need our family room done. So if Sam has no problem with helping us out, we'll pay him nicely for his time and efforts."

"Really? You're not doing this just because you feel sorry for me, are you? Because if you are I can't accept your offer. Sam hates handouts." She says looking at the ground nervously.

I'm sure that she was picturing what the outcome would be if her husband were to discover that this was in fact handout.

God forbid the mighty Sam Uley get help from anybody who wasn't a loan shark.

"No, we really do need a new carpet. So just give him my cell phone number and we'll work out the details. And if he's skeptical at all you can tell him that if he does a good job, we'll spread the word to a few of our friends."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen. I mean Jake. I'll go call him right now."

She turns to leave but then remembers something.

"Oh yeah, I have to go to the doctor so I'm cutting out early today. Mr. Cullen has someone coming in for an interview shortly but he had a last minute appointment with someone who was in bad need of a session. So, I was wondering. Do you think that you'll be able to handle the interview for me?"

"Of course Rose. What position are they applying for?"

"Rehabilitation specialist."

"What time are they due to arrive?"

"In about half an hour."

"Ok, great. Do we have a name?"

"Umm, actually I don't remember. I'm sorry I've been so excited about the baby…"

"It's ok Rose. Go to your appointment before you're late. Just make sure that you give me a call and fill me in on all the details of your visit."

"I sure will Jake and thanks so much for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll catch you later."

Ten minutes later I'm sitting at the front desk, waiting for my mystery interview to arrive as I read Emmett's notes and the list of requirements for the position.

I'm so occupied that I don't hear the office door swing open. I don't even notice that I'm no longer alone until the person in front of me clears his throat.

I look up into the brightest pair of emerald colored eyes that I have ever seen. They belonged to a man in his late twenties, his skin was light, his hair was bronze colored and his lips were slightly full and pink. They were the kind of lips that you could kiss for hours on end and never get tired of it.

His body, was toned and his clothes clung to his body in such a way that it's almost impossible to look at anything but.

He was definitely no Emmett. In fact he was the exact opposite.

He was tall but maybe an inch talker than me where Emmett had me beat by three inches. His body was made of lean muscle where my husband was large and bulky. It amazed me that although they were different, both men were exactly my type. Except for the fact that I would definitely have to top if I were with him. Not that I would attempt such a thing. But if it weren't for the fact that I was a happily (on most days) married man, I would have no problem at all taking Mr. tall, sexy and mysterious for one hell of a ride.

"Do you usually stare at the men who visit this office in such a way, or am I the only one who's had the privilege of being eye fucked by you?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously, uncertain how I should answer him.

He only smiles at my obvious discomfort. His eyes fixated on me as I try to recover from such a blunt observation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…stare. Are you applying for the position?"

"Oh I've been in plenty of positions, and trust me when I tell you that I've mastered them all."

I know that I'm blushing now as I gather the application and hand it over to him.

"Ok then, I need you to fill these papers out for me. Make sure you fill in all of the required information on the front and back of each page. Please take a seat right over there and just let me know when you're finished."

"Yes Sir." He says before taking the seat nearest to me.

He takes a little while to finish his task and I can't help but sneak a few peeks.

Hey, just because I'm married doesn't mean that I'm dead. However I would be a rotting corpse if Emmett ever found out about my little infatuation. The thought alone makes me look at anything but Mr. Sexy.

When he's finished, I take him into one of the empty conference rooms and ask him a little about himself. I go through the usual interview questions and the more we talk, the more I like him for the job. But I knew that the final decision had to be Emmett's.

"As far as I can tell Mr. Mason you are more than qualified for the position but the final decision has to be made by Mr. Cullen himself."

I say to him as we exit the conference room and walk back into the waiting area.

He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Now here I was thinking that I was already on Mr. Cullen's good side. You did say that I meet all of the qualifications, didn't you?"

I stare at him in confusion knowing for a fact that I never told him my name.

"Excuse me? How did you know my last name?"

"I know more than you think Jacob. But if you'd like we can wait for the other Mr. Cullen to ok me."

I want to say more when a familiar voice enters the office.

"Good morning I'm here to interview for the Rehabilitation Specialist position. I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. I had a little car trouble, I hope that's ok."

I turn my head and my mouth drops open at the sight before me.

"Oh my God, Jacob Black. Long time no see. How are you babe?"

Before I can say anything else the door to Emmett's office swings open. He steps out just in time to see Paul pull me into a hug while the guy to my right looks at me and then at Emmett with a "you're in trouble now" expression on his face.

I abruptly snatch away from Paul. I could literally see the steam coming out of Emmett's ears. At that moment I knew that I was in deep shit once we got home.

"What the hell?" He says through clenched teeth.

"It looks like your hubby here is saying hello to an old friend."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Edward. What the fuck are you doing here?"

I look back and forth between the pair as I hear Paul's voice whisper in my hear.

"You're married? Since when?"

I wanted to answer him but I was more concerned about what was taking place next to me.

"Oh come now. Aren't you going to introduce me to your very handsome husband?"

Whoever this was must have known Emmett since the day he was born, other wise he would not have been able to walk away from making a comment like that. At least not with all of his teeth still in his head. In fact I was shocked that Paul was still standing in an upright position.

Emmett walks over to me and places his arms around my waist while giving Paul and this Edward person a heated glare.

"Jacob, love, this is Edward. Edward this is _my _wonderful husband Jacob."

"Possessive much?" He says to Emmett.

His smile only growing wider when he notices my hubby's angry scowl.

Mr. Sexy, or rather Edward, extends his hand for me to shake. He lingers a little longer than he has too, looking me up and down before he slowly lets go.

I'm not surprised when I hear Emmett growl in my ear.

"Forgive him Jacob dear, he has no manners. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. Emmett's older, smarter, charming and obviously sexier brother."

I look around the room thanking God that the office was now empty.

"I thought you said that you last name was Mason?" I question looking at the person who I now know to be my husbands brother.

He smiled at me with an amused grin.

"Sorry about that. I was just messing with you. Mason is our mother's maiden name."

This was just great.

Not only was I lusting after my husband's brother, but I had been caught touching another man, who happens to be my ex, who happens to be interviewing for a job with my husbands company.

I loved being me on most days.

But today it sucked.

Big time.

And if the look on Emmett's face was any indication of how things were going to progress from here on out, I would say the the worse was yet to come.


	3. Lessons Taught

**Summary: **Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violet and terrifying nightmare? Jacob Black loved Emmett Cullen but will Emmett's brother Edward be able to show him what real love is and save him from this nightmare?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys. I'm going to try and update a few of my other stories before the new year so please bare with me. Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You guys rock!**

**Love and Pain**

I feel Emmett's grip on me tighten as he forces me to face Paul.

He then looks him dead in the eye and kisses me on the cheek, my arm going almost numb from the amount of pressure against my skin and the veins beneath. The voice that followed was almost as painful.

"So Jacob, care to introduce me to your…friend?"

I'm so nervous and scared that I could hear the beating of my own heart and the racing of my pulse. I didn't want to tell Emmett the truth, but I knew that lying to him would only end up getting me into even more trouble.

I swallow hard and choose my words very carefully before speaking.

"Paul, this is my husband Emmett. Emmett, this is Paul."

A look of recognition comes over Emmett's face before morphing into a look of sheer hate and distain.

"As in your ex-boyfriend Paul?"

I'm quiet for a moment as Edward and Paul stared at us. Paul, as expected, looked uncomfortable while Edward looked as if he might possibly know where his brother was going with this line of questioning.

"I hope that you've been telling him good things Jake, but yes, I am that Paul. I have to say that I'm shocked to find out that Jake's married but it's a pretty cool surprise. It's nice to meet you." Paul says as he extends a hand to Emmet.

However, Emmet looks down at it and then back to Paul's face. His expression hard and cold and quite possibly could've turned Medusa herself to stone.

"I wish that I could say the same. What the hell are you doing here? I really hope that you haven't come all this way to reclaim Jacob, because if you did, you've managed to waste both your time and your money. Judging from that suit, it would seem as if you need every penny you can get."

Paul looks like a wounded puppy as Emmett stares him down, waiting for him to reply or throw a punch.

Paul clears his throat and regains his composure before returning Emmett's stare. He tenses and straightens himself, reminding me of the young boy that used to beat the hell out of anyone who stepped out of line or insulted him for being gay.

I try to take a step back but Emmett holds me firmly in place, not allowing me to put even the slightest amount of distance between us.

"Actually, I came here to interview for the job but I can see now that it's just not going to work out. Besides, kicking the bosses ass before you're even highered isn't the best way to start a working relationship."

I'm pushed aside as Emmett moves to stand toe to toe with Paul, neither one showing signs of backing down.

"Was that a threat bitch?"

"No mother fucker, it's a warning. Now get the hell out of my face before I put you through that very exspensive looking glass window."

I move quickly, placing my hands between the two men in an effort to defuse the situation. I didn't want this fight to happen, more importantly, I didn't want Paul to get hurt. He had no idea how dangerous Emmett truly was.

"Ok, enough's enough guys. This is ridiculous. No one's going to fight anybody today or put anyone through a glass window. Now, can we please act like adults here and talk this out?"

I pleaded with both men. Looking between the two, I noticed that their eyes were locked on each other, hate and anger radiated off their bodies like heat waves, threatening to send flames of destruction in every direction until there wasn't a single soul left standing.

"Jacob," Emmett calls out to me without taking his eyes off of the man he saw as his enemy, "move the hell out of the way. Now."

He growls and I don't move even though my mind is screaming at me to obey his order.

"No Emmett. This has got to stop. You heard Paul, he didn't come here looking for me. He didn't even know that I was here."

"I doubt that. You can make up excuses for him all that you want to but I know the truth."

"Yeah so do I." Added Paul with a smile.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I know that you're a psychopathic son of a bitch who's scared that he may lose his husband because he's a sorry excuse for a man. I know that you need to be in control because deep down inside, you're nothing more than an insecure little boy, who obviously loves to beat up his mate to make himself feel better then what he actually is. You use love as manipulation to keep Jake in line and you're afraid that one day he's going to get tired of your shit and leave you for someone better. Someone who truly deserves him and knows how to treat the person that they proclaim to love."

I stood still, shock taking over as I replayed Paul's words in my head. How did he know what was going on? How could he tell so easily that something was wrong? Even though he spoke the truth, I didn't want to face it. I didn't want him to know that he was right. This was my life and I was happy with it. I wasn't about to let some guy from my past destroy my future with Emmett. Nor was I about to sit back and let him judge me. He didn't know Emmett. He was a good person. He just had some issues to work through and then we would be ok. I believed this with every fiber of my being.

I had to.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Paul. Emmett loves me and I love him. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt me and I wouldn't stay with him if he did. So really, where do you get off coming in here and pretending to know anything about us or what goes on in our relationship? We're just fine and we don't need you analyzing our lives like some God damn shrink. So please, just do me a favor, leave and never come back."

Instead of him storming out he turns his gaze away from Emmett and stares a hole through me. The intensity of his stare rocks through me, seeing past my bullshit and going straight down into my soul. It was like, with that one look, he could see everything and there was nothing that I could do to hide the truth from him. He knew me all too well. He must have sensed that a part of the boy he used to love wasn't there. I never knew how Paul was capable of knowing me so well and right now, I really wished that he lacked such an accurate account of my character.

"You know you can't lie to me Jacob, so don't even try. I've seen the signs, I know what's going on here. Now, whether you choose to admit it or not is up to you, but I'm not about to sit here and let you lie to me about it. Obviously you've forgotten what it was like growing up in my house. I used to watch my father beat the crap out of my Mom. It would make me angry when she wouldn't do the right thing by me and my brother by standing up for herself and getting us away from that abusive fuck. It came to a head when you left for college. The bastard finally made good on this threat and killed her. I came home and found her dead, on the kitchen floor with a knife sticking out of her chest." He paused for a moment, fighting back the tears that I knew he wanted to cry. "I guess you're looking to follow in her foot steps. I see the bruises on your wrist and I'm pretty sure that those aren't the only ones he's given you."

I look down for a brief moment and I can see where Emmett had held me too tightly, the black and blue marks were ugly to look at. They were almost as ugly as dealing with the weight of what Paul was saying, but then again, Emmett would never go that far. He loved me and I was secure in that love, protected even. Besides, we had already promised each other that we were going to do better and I wasn't about to throw us away because of the horror that Paul had lived through. His life was not mine and I was nothing like his mother.

"I'm sorry about your mother Paul, I had no idea." I pause for a second before continuing. "But that's not my life. Emmett and I are not your mother and father. You can't go around making assumptions about other people based on what happened to you. Now please, just leave. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be ok."

Paul gives Emmett one last look before walking backwards towards the door, his eyes once again finding me.

"Yeah, that's just what my mother said when I left for work that day. I pray that fate has a different ending for you. Good-bye Jacob."

He says to me and I feel a sudden chill in the air, his words hitting me hard.

With his hand on the door he looks over his shoulder at my husband who has yet to show any signs of life, his face still hard and vicious like a pit-bull ready to strike at any given moment.

"Don't think for one second that you're off the hook you sick bastard. I have ways of knowing things Emmett. I'll be watching you."

He exit's the office. The only thing that scared me more than Paul's words, was the twisted smile on Emmett's face.

I almost forget that Edward was present until I heard his voice.

"Please tell me that he was way off with those accusations Emmett. Please? Tell me that you're not hurting Jacob."

Emmett finally moves and faces his brother.

"Like Jacob said Edward, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about."

He then walks into his office for a moment before coming out with his briefcase in hand, closing the door shut behind him.

"Now, with that unpleasantness and drama behind us, let's go out to lunch. I could use a drink after dealing with your crazy ex."

I look at him and I can't help but think of the warnings Paul had given me.

"He's not crazy Emmett. He's just been through some things and reads more into certain situations than he needs to, that's all."

Emmett walks over to me and kisses me on the temple, his eyes giving me my fourth warning of the day.

"Do not defend him Jacob. I don't give a shit about what he's been through or what he thinks he knows. You're my husband, therefore you should always be on my side. Unless you'd like to run after Paul. Is that what you want baby? To leave the only person who gives a damn about you and chase after your poor, classes, defective ex-boyfriend?"

His hands grip both sides of my neck and his thumbs, run over my windpipe in a not so gently manner.

Edward rushes forward and forcefully takes hold of Emmett's forearm and yanks it away from my throat. He doesn't back down when his younger brother turns to glare at him.

"I don't think that this is necessary Emmett. Jacob obviously loves you or he wouldn't have married you and he wouldn't be here now, so cut the macho bullshit and leave him alone."

"No, Edward, it's fine. I don't need you to defend me. He isn't hurting me, ok?" I say before turning back to Emmett.

"I don't want anything to do with Paul. I love you babe and I have no intentions of going anywhere. Now, can we please put this all behind us? Besides, you promised to take me to lunch. So, let's go."

Emmett cocks his head to the side. He smiles at me, acknowledging my obedience and accepting my answer but he chooses not to address my words. Instead he focuses solely on the man next to him.

"Leave him alone or you'll do what exactly…big brother."

Edward dares to step closer as a dangerous smile forms on his face. Maybe he was more like Emmett than I thought.

"Keep doing what you're doing and find out…little brother."

To my surprise the younger of the two backs up, with his hands held high in surrender, his twisted grin still firmly intact.

"No problem. It seems as if we could all use a little down time. So, I say we go to a nice little restaurant and have some cocktails with our lunch. What do you say, Eddie? Or is that crossing some line that you think you've successfully drawn?"

Edward looks at me and I turn away, not wanting to give Emmett another reason to hurt me.

"Sure." Edward replies as he retrieves his jacket and slips it on.

"Great. From there we'll head home, get you settled into one of the bedrooms and discuss what opportunities you may have with my practice." Emmett says as he holds out my jacket for me to put on.

I push my arms through the sleeves and head for the door, wanting to give myself a little space free from my husband and his control issues. From the corner of my eye, I see Emmett sling his arm over his brother's shoulders and lean into him. However, his voice is just loud enough for me to catch his words.

"I will allow you a free pass this time brother, but if you ever put your fucking nose in me and Jacob's business again, I will gut you like a fish and send your intestines to Mother and Father."

Edward doesn't turn away, but the sudden whiteness of his skin leads me to believe that he took Emmett's threat very seriously.

As we get into the car I can't help but wonder, if Emmett was capable of hurting his own brother, than what would stop him for doing the same thing to me?

* * *

Once we arrived home, I was given the task of unpacking Edward's things as he and Emmett discussed his new role in the practice. I was busy for quite sometime, until I came across one of the last items that needed placement. It was a picture of Edward. He had his arm around a black haired guy with a killer smile and grey eyes. I found myself wondering if he was gay too. It seemed as if all of the males in the Cullen family, with the exception of their father Carlisle, were gay. Although Alice had been with Bella during her college years, the two decided to remain best friends. Now Alice was seeing some cute blond guy named Jasper while Bella had her hands full with her new husband, my cousin Embry, and their one year old daughter Emily.

I study the picture a bit longer. I notice how the smile on both of their faces reach their eyes. You can tell that they really loved each other and that this photo wasn't just for show. I wished that Emmett's smile would reach his eyes in our pictures. The only ones where he showed even the slightest hints of true happiness was in our wedding photos. I wasn't sure what I had done to extinguish the light within him, but I was going to do whatever it took to get it back.

Even if it killed me.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice that Edward had entered the room, until he spoke. His voice causing me to jump.

"His name was Riley. He was my boyfriend and the best friend that I had ever had. People would always act so shocked when I told them that he was sweet and joked around a lot. They would call me a liar because in public and at work he was always so damn serious about everything. He told me once that I was the only good thing in his life and that I was the only person who got to see the other side of him. Which was thoughtful and sweet," he says walking towards me and taking the photo in his hands "loving, generous and he would do anything within his power to make the people that he loved happy."

A sad smile graces his features and I find myself wanting to know more about this amazing man that was lucky enough to capture Edward's heart.

He sits on the edge of the bed and I place myself beside him.

"What happened between you two? It had to be pretty major for you to leave him and move here."

I can see his eyes fill with tears, however they don't fall. He just stares ahead as if replaying a moment from his past, a moment that brought him great sorrow.

"I didn't leave him. In a way he was the one who left me."

I stare at him in confusion. He gives me a weak smile and I have to stop myself from grabbing him and holding him close. I didn't know what he was going through, but the pain that he was displaying held enough power to level an entire city.

"Riley died in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm so sorry Edward. How? Was it snowing or something? Did he lose control of the car?"

"No, I wish it were that simple. He was going to the store because I had wanted some wine to go with our dinner. I was supposed to pick it up on my way home from work that day but I forgot. I had offered to go and get it myself but he didn't want to be responsible for finishing up dinner since cooking was not his strong suit." He laughs for a moment at the memory. "So he decided to go instead. He kissed me and said that he would be right back. Well on his way home a drunk driver, some business executive named Victoria Owens, swerved into his lane and it resulted in a head on collision. She was going so fast that the car…" He trails off, long streams of tears finally breaking free and sliding down his cheeks.

Unable to take it any more, I drape my arm over his shoulders and pull him close. I can feel him shaking as the sobs pour from his body. He leans over and places his face in his hands. I rub his back in soothing circles as I try to imagine what he's going through.

But I can't.

I would die if anything ever happened to Emmett. No matter how bad our fights get, I still loved him with my whole heart and soul. I couldn't imagine my life without him and to lose him in such a tragic way would kill me. Probably so much so that I would harm myself just to be with him again and escape the pain.

Time goes by, I'm not sure how much though, when Edward pulls himself together enough to finish the story.

"She was going so fast that the car spit in half. The force sent pieces of him into the back seat and into the trunk. It was gruesome and I felt sick to my stomach when I heard the details. The only thing that I'm grateful for is the fact that it happened so fast that he didn't get the chance to realize what was going on. The coroner said that he died on impact, which means that Riley didn't feel anything. I thank God everyday for that."

We sit in silence for a while. Edward was lost deep in thought and I was searching for something profound to say. Coming up with nothing, I settle for simplicity and compassion.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Edward. I don't know what I would do in your situation. I love Emmett more than anything in the world and the thought of losing him is enough to drive me insane. In any event, you're a lot tougher than me. The fact that you haven't gone off the deep end is proof enough that you're a survivor. I really wish that I didn't sound so cliché but you didn't take that drive for a reason. It wasn't your time."

He turns his head ever so slowing until our eyes meet. His stare is cold.

"Don't you dare say that Riley was meant to die because I don't believe it. It should've been me, not him. He was a good person with a kind heart and he shouldn't have died so young. It's not fair. He had so much left to do and I will never forgive myself for letting him go out that night. I deserve the pain that I'm in and if it weren't for my sister and her constant need to meddle in my life, then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be with Riley. I would be happy."

I want to question what he meant by that but I don't. I didn't want to upset him any more. Instead I try to apologize.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to imply that Riley was set to die but you didn't and there's a reason for that; that's all I meant. It's the grand design of things."

He laughs bitterly at this.

"Well pardon my French but the grand design fucking sucks."

I had to agree with that. Sometimes life did suck.

Silence fills the void as words escape us both. However, after a few moments, Edward finds his voice.

"I'm sorry for going off on you Jacob. I didn't mean to be an ass, I just…I just get tired of people telling me that it was Riley's time and that I need to let him go. I mean I plan on moving on with the right person one day but it still hurts too much. I loved him for so long that it just feels wrong to be here without him. I mean, we've been together since our junior year of high school. We made it through college and into our adult lives together. He was all I knew. All I wanted to know and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with myself. I just don't. Who knows, maybe I'll figure it all out one day." He continues once again picking up the picture. He runs his fingers over the face of his deceased lover before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

He then walks over to the night stand and sets it down carefully so that he can see it once he retires for the evening.

Wanting to give him some space, I stand up to make my exit.

"I'm going to let you get some rest. I'm sorry for bringing up so many bad memories for you."

"It's ok. I don't just remember the bad. There's a lot of good there too."

"Glad to hear it. Good night Edward."

"Good night Jacob. And thanks for your kind words and taking the time to listen to my story. Maybe you'll trust me enough one day to tell me yours."

I turn to him, uncertain as to what he's talking about.

"What do you mean?"

He takes a deep breath and comes closer. In our current positions I can now see the redness of his eyes that the pains of his past had caused.

"You know exactly what I mean. I can tell that he's been hurting you. I've seen it all before."

I cross my arms over my chest. I was getting really tired of people judging me and Emmett and although Edward was a lot closer to the situation than Paul was, I still can't help but get a little defensive.

"No I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

Edward sighs and comes even closer, taking me by the shoulders, he looks into my eyes, pinning me, just as Paul had.

I don't know how they do it, but it scares the hell out of me.

"Do you seriously think that you're the only one that he's done this to? One day, when you're ready to face the truth, I'll tell you all about it. But for now, I'm going to say good night."

He then pulls me into a hug but I don't return it, I'm too numb.

Did Emmett really have a history of domestic violence? If so, how many victims had come before me?

When he pulls back I groan inwardly as I see Emmett watching us from the hall, a scowl on his face.

I really didn't need this shit, not now.

"Nice to see that the two of you have gotten rather close in less than twenty-four hours. That's a new record for you Edward. Just remember brother, this one is mine."

Edward rolls his eyes, folds his arms across his chest and faces Emmett.

"How can I not remember when you won't let anyone forget? Possessive much? Maybe Paul was right after all."

Emmett just smiles.

"Do you really want to get on my bad side Edward? After all, I just gave you a job and a place to live. Do you want to lose it all before you even get started?"

"Let's not pretend as if I don't have my own money, brother dear. I'm only here at mother's request and you know it."

The younger male's smile only widens as he remembers something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you need a babysitter because of your many suicide attempts. Well, just in case you're wondering, there are quite a number of different drugs here since I need to study them before giving them to my patients. But if you'd like to make your exit a bit more dramatic, you could always use one of my razor blades. The choice is yours. Just try not to get any blood on the carpet."

At this my head snapped up and I walk over to the door frame, glaring at my husband who looks at me as if I have two heads.

"Emmett that was uncalled for and way beyond fucked up. You need to apologize to Edward, right now."

Emmett just stares at me. His expression blank, his fist tight at his sides. He doesn't move, nor does he look in Edward's direction. He than takes a step back, however his eyes do not leave mine.

"I'm sorry Edward. Jacob is right. I was way out of line. Riley's death must still hurt pretty bad. I guess that I would feel the same way if Jacob was killed."

I tense under his stare. It was making me uncomfortable. Unable to stand it any more I turn my attention back to Edward.

"Good night Edward." I say this softly and close his door behind me.

I walk towards my bedroom with Emmett strolling behind me, I can feel his eyes on me, it sends jolts of electricity through me and not in a good way. Not only had I hugged Paul today, but I was seen hugging Edward, and I had the nerve to demand that he apologize to his brother, which was the ultimate humiliation as far as Emmett was concerned.

I knew that I was about to get my ass handed to me.

I shake as I hear the door shut.

I know that he's moving closer to me.

Soon I feel his breath on my neck as he stands behind me, pulling my shirt up.

I raise my arms and allow him to take it off of me.

I'm still trembling and I know that he can sense my fear.

That was one of my many mistakes.

He kisses my neck but I don't fool myself into believing that he's just going to forget about the events of the day. I try to brace myself for what's to come, but he would have none of it. Instead, he continues to kiss me. He loops one of his arms around my waist, the other massaging my cock. I don't want his touch to affect me but it did. He then moves to stand in front of me before unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. After sliding them down my thighs, I step out of them, leaving me only in my boxers.

Emmett makes short work of his top and pants, when he's done he takes me roughly by the hair and pulls me to him, kissing me while his hand works me through my boxers. I kiss him back with almost as much force. I knew that I should have my guard up, but I'm lost in the moment, in the feelings that he could so easily lure me into.

This is exactly what he was waiting for.

The air leaves my body when he punches me in the stomach, twice. I'm still doubled over when he lifts his knee, connecting with my chin, forcing me to bite down on my own tongue, the copper like taste instantly fills my mouth. I'm down on the ground looking up at him as I start begging and pleading.

"Emmett please stop. I didn't want them to touch me, I didn't ask for it, I swear. Please, don't hurt me."

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it, I didn't want to cry. I knew this would happen. Why didn't I pull away from them? Why did I have to open my damn mouth to help Edward? That was Emmett's brother. I should never had gotten involved in their business.

I'm kicked in the stomach before he lowers himself to the ground, straddling my hips and pinning my arms above my head. He leans in close. His voice is that of a mad man's as he speaks.

I'm painfully aware of the fact that I was now dealing with Eric, not Emmett.

"I don't give a shit what you didn't want to happen. All I know is what I see and what I saw was my husband being the whore that he is, feeling up on my brother and his fucking ex-boyfriend right in front of me! And then you had the nerve to open your fucking mouth and demand that I offer up an apology to Edward. Do you know how fucking humiliating that was? I can't believe that you would disrespect me like that! After everything I've done for you? I took you away from a life of nothingness and gave you the world. I got your father off that piss poor reservation and set him and your sister up in house in L.A so that they could be closer to you. I gave money to your cousin Embry so that he could give Bella a good life. I gave you my heart, a part of my soul and this is what I get in return! All I ask you do to is be a good little husband, to do as I ask of you and to love and respect me and you can't even manage to do that right. So tell me Jacob, what exactly are you good for? I should just get rid of you and find someone else. Why should I waste any more of my time, love and money on a worthless piece of shit like you?"

I cry hard as the man I loved threw everything that he's ever done for me back in my face.

However I couldn't argue with him.

He was right. He had done some much for me and my family and he asked for so little in return. How could I be so stupid, such a fucking ingrate? Emmett loved me, he did everything in his power to make me happy, just as Riley had done with Edward but I was no Edward. I didn't deserve half of the things that Emmett had done for me. I didn't deserve him. I had to try and pull our marriage back together. I would do anything to be with him, to keep him in my life. He was the glue that held my world together. Without him, I had nothing. Without him, I was nothing.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm thankful for everything that you've done for me and my family. I didn't mean to upset you. I know that I say it a lot, but I mean it. Without you I would be nothing and I know this. Please forgive me, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything, just please don't leave me. You can't leave, we mean too much to each other. I love you so much Em. Please, just say that you'll forgive me. I love you more than my own life. I need you. Please say that you'll stay with me."

He looks down at me and…smiles. He then leans in and kisses my lips every so gently before pulling back and slapping me hard, my head snapping painfully to the right. Loose pieces of hair stick to my face as he hits me again, this time on my left cheek. I brace myself for another blow. However, Emmett, or rather Eric, gathers the hairs in a fist and pulls me to my feet.

"I can smell their stink all over you!" He says pushing me into the bathroom.

He then turns on the shower, clouds of steam rise from the heat of the water as he stripes me of my boxers and tosses me in.

The boiling hot water hits my body and I scream. I thank God that our room is sound proof. The world didn't need to know what was going on right now. They didn't need to witness my humiliation, even if it was my own fault.

I try to move out of the way of the scolding hot water, but every time I did Emmett pulled me closer into it, ordering me to wash my ass and then and only then would he let me out.

I grab some soap and a wash cloth and try my bed to ignore the pain shooting through my body. I was shaking and screaming as I clean my body quickly. Emmett just watches me and insults me. Telling me that the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to what would happen to me if I ever repeat the events of this day. After a short while, I'm relived when he turns on the cold water. Although my skin is still burning, I was happy for any bit of relief that I could get. I finish cleaning up and turn off the water. Emmett throws a towel in my face and tells me to hurry up. I do as I'm told and when I come out, I see him laying in bed, watching TV as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey babe, look, your favorite movie is on." He smiles pointing at the screen.

He then motions to my side of the bed. I return a fake smile and nod.

"Just let me grab some shorts." I say in a shaken voice.

I don't understand how he could go from crazed, jealous lover one moment, to loving, caring husband the next. But I didn't care. Emmett was back now and things were going to be ok again.

"Don't bother sweetheart. Once the movie goes off we'll have some make up sex."

I say nothing.

Instead I take my place beside him and lay my head on his shoulder, the heat of his skin making me wince in pain. However, I don't complain. Even if I did, he would tell me that it was my own fault and he would be right.

Tomorrow was going to be different. I just knew it. Emmett loved me. He didn't mean any of the things that he did. It was only to teach me a lesson.

I remind myself of these things as we watch the movie, I smile when a funny part comes up and Emmett laughs. I always loved the sound of his laughter. It could make anything better.

We watch the screen in silence before Emmett kisses my head. His voice soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry that I overacted babe. You know how I get when I'm jealous. Listen, you have to stop making me do these things to you. I love you. I already told you that don't like hurting you Jacob. So please, don't do anything like that again."

I push myself up long enough to give him a kiss on the lips. I know he means everything that he says. He wouldn't take care of me and my family the way that he does if he didn't love me.

Or maybe I was just growing more and more comfortable with lying to myself.

Either way, it would take a seriously fucked up act to make me leave him and even then, there's no guarantee that I'll be strong enough to stay away.

"I know babe. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear."

He then brings my hand to his lips. I don't know what it is about him that makes me forgive him so quickly, but I do.

"I know you won't, because if you do, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions and I love you too much to watch you die."

I'm stunned but I wait for him to say that he's kidding. When he doesn't, I slowly put my head back down and watch the screen.

I know my Emmett.

He didn't mean that.

He wouldn't kill me.

He could never do such a thing.

I repeat this over and over again.

Maybe, at some point the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach will disappear and I'll actually be able to believe it.

I have to.

I need to.

I didn't have a choice.

I needed him.

If I was lucky he would soon discover that he needed me, just as much as I needed him. We were part of each other, we held each other to this universe, nothing else mattered. Although he would be angry with me, he loved me too much to kill me.

I was worrying for nothing and letting Paul's words haunt me.

I needed to get over this and fast.

Our love was too strong.

No way would I end up like Paul's mother.

He said those thing to hurt me and to make me doubt my love for Emmett and his love for me.

That's where this distrust was coming from. It was all Paul's fault and I wasn't about to let him ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I close my eyes and will the feeling away. I tighten my grip on Emmett and he does the same to me.

Nothing was going to come between us, not Paul, not Edward, nothing.

We had each other and we were going to remain that way.

In love.

Bound together.

Inseparable.

Until death did us part…


	4. Family Matters

**Summary: **Everyone dreams of a perfect romance, but what should you do when it becomes a violent and terrifying nightmare? Jacob Black loved Emmett Cullen but will Emmett's brother Edward be able to show him what real love is and save him from this nightmare?

**A/N: **Ok, I know that I suck and you guys have waited a year for me to update this story but here it is! Finally! I hope that it was worth the wait and if you are kind enough to read and review, I'm going to say thank you for sticking with me. Hopefully, with Breaking Dawn coming out soon, I will have the inspiration that I need to finish writing this story.

**Love and Pain**

My father, Billy Black, was a proud man. He never wanted to accept hand outs or help from anyone; for such an action showed signs of weakness and laziness. As far back as I could remember, he would always drill into my sisters and I that it was important to make your own way in the world. Hard work, a strong spirit, ambition, aggressiveness and intelligence were the true keys to success and anything less was considered failure. He said that this one thing was so important because you would be the master of your own fate and you alone would reap the rewards, without owing who you are to anyone else.

It took me a whole year to convince him to take Emmett up on his offer to purchase the home that he was now living in. At first he flat out refused. Saying that he had been working since the age of twelve and wasn't about to abandon the home that he had worked so hard to pay for, the home where he had raised his family, to live it up in snobville.

I ever so nicely reminded him that his bank account was almost depleted and the house was falling apart. He yelled at me, saying that my rich boyfriend had turned me into a prima Madonna who had gotten all high and mighty. He then took the liberty of remind me where I came from and that he wasn't about to let doctor feel good turn me into a bitch when he had raised a man. My dear father continued on saying that his house was just fine and there was no need to leave the reservation. When I told him that my sister Rachel had already taken us up on our offer and thought it best for him to live with her, he scuffed and pouted for a while until he finally caved in. Not wanting to be so far away from all of his children was supposedly the motivating factor. I say that it was the hole in the roof and the snow on the living room floor.

The house that Rachel had chosen was perfect for them. It was modest yet spacious, beautifully decorated inside and out, yet not too flashy. My father would not have stood for extravagance. He was a meat and potatoes kind of guy and had no intentions of going posh. Ever. As for me I didn't give a damn about all that. My main concern was for my family's welfare. My father's prideful stubbornness could go to hell.

I wince a little as I pull into the driveway of fore mentioned house and park. I was still in a shit load of pain from last night but I had to be very careful around my father. He had excellent parental telepathy were I was concerned and I didn't need him or his shot gun going to pay my husband a visit any time soon.

Within a few moments I was standing at the front door. I knock twice and it's not too long before I'm greeted with one of my sisters dazzling smiles.

"Hey there stranger, you look an awful lot like my brother. But you can't be him. He doesn't hang around our kind any more." She says with a raised eye brow that lets me know that she's not too happy with me.

I hadn't see my father or my sister in a month. Between Emmett's constant list of demands and the charity events and all of the parties, I haven't had much time on my hands. Hell, they were lucky that I was able to sneak out of the house this morning in order to pay them a visit.

I give her my usual "I'm sorry" grin and shrug before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a massive bear hug. It hurts like hell and the grunt I release causes her to look up at me, a frown on her lips and a question in her eyes.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, stepping around her and into the foyer, effectively avoiding the question that I knew was coming.

"In his usual spot in the den, watching the tube. I tried to get him to go for a stroll but he wouldn't budge. He's been kind of depressed lately."

Her tone and the way that she was looking at me spoke volumes.

"He's worried about you Jake. He thinks that Emmett is trying to isolate you from us, not to mention your friends who call all the time looking for you. The fact that you haven't so much as called him in the last month is only furthering his suspicions and proving his point."

I roll my eyes and turn to face her.

"You know how he is Rachel. He resents Emmett for taking his little boy away from him and giving me a life that he himself could never offer me. He feels as if he's failed me somehow and he's making things up in his own mind in order to make himself feel better."

"Oh, really Jake? So perhaps you can tell me how you got that bruise on your cheek. Or is that just me projecting some kind of pent up emotional turmoil onto your relationship."

Before I have the chance to respond I hear the sound of my father's wheelchair rolling across the floor. I was truly grateful for the interruption. I was in no mood to get into yet another fight in less than twenty-four hours. I give Rachel one of my "we'll discuss this later" looks before I acknowledge my father.

When our eyes meet, I immediately feel the heavy weight of guilt crash down on me, hard.

My father was always very strong and healthy but the man in front of me was someone I barely recognized.

He was pale(which was hard for my people to achieve) and he looked as if he had lost at least ten pounds. In all honesty, I've never seen him look so bad in all my life.

"Hey Dad." I say with a forced smile.

He didn't like to see his children upset and if he knew that he was the cause of such emotion, he would over compensate in order to fix it. Anything to put a smile back on our faces.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the return of the prodigals son. I'm surprised that Emmett let you out of his sight long enough to visit us. Remind me to send him a thank you note."

I sigh and try not to lose my temper. I really can't fucking stand it when they talk about my husband as if he were some psychotic control freak that doesn't even let me take a piss on my own. Why couldn't they just see him the way that I do?

"Stop being a drama king Dad. Emmett doesn't need me at his side twenty-four seven. We've just been really busy lately and before you say anything, I know that; that's no excuse to stay away for so long but I wouldn't have done so if it weren't completely necessary."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself in order to sleep at night Jake." Rachel says with a shake of her head before walking up to me and whispering in my ear. "And don't you believe for a second that our pervious conversation is over because it isn't. Not by a long shot."

She held my gaze for a short while. It was her way of driving her point home. It held an air of persistence and a strong urge to get the truth out of me, no matter how long it took. She was determined to get to the bottom of things. Too bad for her I was just as determined to keep my private life just that, privet.

I was grateful when she turned her attention back to my father.

"Well, since Jakey here has decided to grace us with his presence, I'll go and make us all some breakfast. How does bacon, eggs and pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good to me sweetheart." My father beamed up at her before she strode off to the kitchen, leaving just us guys to talk.

With a nod my father turned back towards the den while I followed quietly behind him. Once we reached the room he parked himself back in front of the television while I decided to make myself comfortable in one of his recliners.

I was enjoying the quiet but I knew that he had some issues with me that he would like to get off his chest and it was only a matter of time before he spoke his peace.

As if he could hear my thoughts, my father cleared his throat, folding his hands and turned almost in a slow motion to stare at me.

"So, would you like to tell me just what the hell is going on boy? First I don't see or hear from you in a month, then you pop up at eight thirty in the morning with a God damn bruise on your face the size of Texas. I need to know what's going on son. Now are you going to tell me willingly, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

The tone of his voice left no room for discussion. I knew that I had to explain myself but I had to be very careful not to paint a bad picture of Emmett. They didn't understand him like I did. They don't know what kind of man he is. Sure he has his faults but he's good and he loves me more than anything in the world. He just had to work on his temper and I had to find a way not to be such a screw up and embarrassment to him. If anything we were both guilty of something. We both needed to take the blame. I wouldn't let Emmett go down by himself.

"Dad, I already told you that we were busy. Em had a few business parties and conventions that he had to go to and I had my charity events. Please don't think that I don't want to come over and visit often but I do have other responsibilities. Can you at least try to understand that?"

I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He knew that I was only telling him half the story.

"If that's true, and let's just say for a second that I believe you, it doesn't stop you from picking up the phone Jake. Damn it kid, it's like that bastard keeps you glued to his side at every second of everyday and for what? So that he can control you? Keep you away from your family, your friends and the career that you chose for yourself?"

I knew this was coming.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this IS the life that I've chosen for myself! I love Emmett and I'm happy with him and the way we decide to live our lives is nobody's business but our own. Now I love you Dad, but every time I do something that you don't approve of, you can't go running off at the mouth and accusing Emmett of practically making me his slave. I know that you're not very happy about me dropping out of school but it was my choice, not Emmett's. He didn't force me to do anything. Now I'm asking you, if you love me as much as you claim to, stop attacking my husband. He's been nothing but good to this family and I won't have you trying to turn me against him."

I watch my father for a second. His face is as hard as stone but his eyes stay searching mine. He never turns away and his expression never falters. I know what he's about to say before the words even leave his mouth.

"As touching as your little speech was, you're not off the hook. I do love you Jake, but that doesn't mean that I'm about to sit here and co-sign your bullshit. I know for a fact that Emmett forced you into not continuing your education. Or do you not remember staying in this very house, crying to your sister about how you didn't really want to give up your studies but Emmett didn't like it. You went on and on about how Emmett needed your support and you couldn't fully give it to him if you were too busy building your own career. So don't sit here and pretend that it was fully your decision. Now, with that being said I do love you Jacob and because of that love I will make sure that the life you live is the life that you truly want, not one that your husband has created for you."

I sigh and leaned back in the chair, silently cursing both myself and my father. He had a good point and my extreme emotional distress that night gave him the facts that he needed to back up his statements. However, he wasn't done with me yet.

"However, non of this explains how you got that bruise. Care to explain?"

"Not really but if you must know, Emmett and I got into an argument last night. I hit him, he hit me back, end of story."

He let out a disbelieving half laugh half sort, closed his eyes for a second before that hard look returned.

"I don't believe that shit for a second. If that bastard is such a saint, then why do you feel the need to lie so often on his behalf."

"I don't need to lie for him. You just don't like the truth. If it's not something that paints Emmett as some kind of monster then you're not interested. You're just pissed off and bitter because my husband has been able to give me the kind of life that you were never able to give mom."

I could see fire in his eyes and I knew that I had crossed the line. Mom was always a sensitive subject and I instantly regretted bringing her up.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

I wanted to say so much more and beg my father's forgiveness but the sound of the doorbell ringing frantically caused me to refocus my attention. I hear my sister's voice sounding none to happy about seeing whoever it was at the door. If I were the other person I would think that she was being polite, however I knew better.

"Jake, you have company." She said. Her voice was tight and controlled like an uninvited guest had shown up to ruin her birthday party.

I knew who it was before he had even spoken a word.

"There you are sweetheart, I've been looking all over for you." Emmett's voice called out to me.

Usually I was pretty good at knowing just what kind of mood he was in by the way he spoke but I was too worried about my father at the moment to care. Although my voice seemed to be failing me, there was another person in the room who had no problem with theirs.

"Hello Emmett. You're just in time to answer a question that Jacob has trouble responding to."

"Oh really? What might that be Mr. Black? I'm always willing to help my favorite father in law?"

I watched as my father not only turned his head, but his whole body and rolled over to my husband, putting only two inches between them.

"Glad to hear it. Now, tell me, who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on my son?"

It was so silent at that moment that you could hear a pin drop from a hundred miles away.

This sucked.

And to think, my day had started out so well…


End file.
